


New Adventures and New Beginnings

by panskiss123



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panskiss123/pseuds/panskiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being a man, with Wendy by my side, would be an awfully big adventure. And I was more than ready for some new adventures with my beautiful Wendy." Peter's POV, Peter X Wendy romance- one shot. Pretty smutty, please don't read if easily offended! (My first POV fic, so please read and review!) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Adventures and New Beginnings

I pressed my nose against the cold glass and felt a chill run through me; I wanted to know if the window was locked but I was afraid to check. What if it was? What if they have all forgotten me? What if…she’s forgotten me? I felt the snow flakes land on my skin and immediately melt into droplets of water. My hand trembled as I tried the latch and found that it pushed open. My heart started to race. She had left it unlocked. She knew I would return. 

I pushed it open and leaped inside, landing softly on the carpet. I don’t know which room I was in but it was clearly not the room I had come to years ago. There was only one bed and the shelves were full of books with lots of long titles that made my head hurt. I turned to the bed and felt my breath leave me. My heart started to race faster than it ever had in my life. I felt a weird tingling in my stomach, like it was doing somersaults or something. It was that feeling you get when you flip over in the air and stay upside down. Dizzying but pleasant. 

She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. But as I stared at that lovely face, I realized just how long I had been away. She had become a woman. A beautiful woman but a woman nonetheless. I suddenly felt like leaving; I didn’t want her to see me, what I had become. I couldn’t even say the word, it tasted too bitter on my tongue. Adulthood was becoming on her. Not so much on me. I was always supposed to be a little boy. I was Peter Pan, the eternal child.   
Not anymore. After she had left me, I had started to feel…feelings. Some good, some bad, but the more I felt, the more I seemed to grow. Tink was terrified; I remember she flew to the fairies and begged them to turn me back. But they said they couldn’t. They weren’t the ones who had done this. So I was stuck like this. I don’t know how long ago that was, time in Neverland works so differently. But here I was, a…man. 

I shuddered and tried to get that word out of my mouth. I moved closer to the bed and wanted to reach out and touch her. She seemed too perfect to be real. Her blonde curls were spread around her head like a halo, her hands were resting on the pillow beside her head. Her eyelashes lay on her cheek and hid those beautiful sapphires from the world and from me. And her lips…I remember those lips so well. I can no longer see anything in the corner of her mouth, as I had done when she had first come with me to Neverland. Her hidden kiss. She had given it to me and I grinned as I touched my lips and felt it linger there. I held onto it as my most prized possession. I would never return it and would never let another have it. No other man would ever touch her.   
I reached out and very softly traced her lips. Closing my eyes, I remembered the feel of those lips on mine. Her hand on my cheek and her eyes boring into mine as she lowered her head and saved my life with those lips. I moved closer and started to hover right above her. I was afraid she would wake up and scream but I knew my Wendy hadn’t forgotten me. I watched her sleep for a moment and gently stroked her cheek. She let out a little moan and repositioned herself in her sleep. Taking a deep breath, I leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. I heard her moan again and she let out a little sigh. Glancing down, I saw her eyes fluttering open and I leaned back, afraid I might scare her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, causing me to fly back, almost to the wall. She shook her head, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and her eyes met mine; I knew she knew me. She could never forget me as I could never forget her.

“Peter?” My heart raced at the sound of her voice speaking my name. I wanted to hear that for the rest of my life! I lowered to the ground and my hands went to my hips.

“Hello Wendy,” I felt my voice shake and hoped she didn’t notice. She was out of the bed and was flinging her arms around me. I was afraid she would hear my heart pounding, it was so loud. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the embrace I had been wanting to give her since I had come back. She leaned back and her eyes met mine again. I was lost in the depths of blue and they widened.

“Peter, I don’t understand. Why have you stayed away so long? I have missed you so very much.”

“I’ve missed you too, Wendy. So much.” She smiled and I felt even weaker. Everything about this girl could make me weak. She was the only one who had ever been able to do that. I couldn’t understand, in that moment, how I had let her go. I noticed her eyes traveling me up and down and she let out a little gasp. I glanced down at myself, uncertain as to how she would react to my growth.

“Peter, you’ve changed.” I winced; hearing her say it just made it more real. But I nodded and my hands went back to my hips.

“After you left, I started to grow. I missed you so much and felt all kinds of things. I’m sorry I stayed away so long, Wendy, but I thought you’d forgotten about me. I expected you to close the window.”

“I’ve kept it open for you for years. I caught pneumonia a year ago and nearly died but I wouldn’t let them close the window. I always knew you’d come back.” Hearing her say she had almost died shocked me into action; my hands flew to her cheeks and I moved closer to her.

“Wendy, I want you to come back to Neverland with me. Stay with me, forever.”

“Oh Peter, you know I can’t do that. I’m no longer a child, I want other things. Neverland is no place for me.”

“Neverland is the perfect place for me and you are the perfect person for me so therefore, it shall be the perfect place for both of us. You are everything to me, Wendy. I’m lost without you.” She smiled and her hand went to my cheek; I felt heat rise up in my cheeks as our eyes met again.

“Can a child speak of such things?” I took a step back from her, a little angry. Did she still see a child? I hadn’t been one for many years now.

“Do you see a child before you? I’ve changed, Wendy. I’ve grown up and I know what I want. I want you. Always.” I didn’t want to waste any more time with words. She had to know how I felt. Even if I couldn’t say it, I knew I could make her see it. My hands wrapped around her curls and I pulled her close. My lips crashed against hers and I felt her gasp against me. But I held on and continued to thimble her. If Tink was here, she’d be sending Wendy across the room. Good thing I had left her in Neverland. I felt Wendy’s tongue gliding across my lips and I shivered in excitement; I parted my lips a little and felt her tongue sweep in against my own. Her arms reached up and wrapped around my neck as I held her close, never wanting to break away from those sweet lips of hers. But I needed air. I broke away and took a deep breath as we both panted and held onto each other. She moved in again and I eagerly complied to her demands. My hands went to the small of her back and started to travel all over her body. The little piece of material that she was sleeping in didn’t cover much and I could clearly see how much she had grown. It excited me in ways that I had never experienced before and it sort of scared me. I stepped away from her and she followed me, her hands wrapping themselves in my curls. It set me on fire. I leaned down to thimble her again and scooped her up into my arms; her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her warm body against mine. I felt like I was going to explode. She tugged at my hair gently and it made my arms shake as I held her. I gently lay her back on the bed and leaned over her. My finger slid down her face, loving how smooth her skin was. I wanted to know what the rest of her skin felt like, if she was that smooth all over. But my mind runs away with me sometimes and I speak without thinking. Stupidly, I opened my mouth.

“How long has it been?”

“I haven’t seen you in nearly five years,” she said in a soft whisper. I winced, hearing the sadness in her voice. 

“I’m sorry,” was all I could say and she leaned up and thimbled me again. I was careful to keep my balance even though my arms shook underneath me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I was suddenly afraid that she would feel…it. That horrible (well, not so horrible) sensation that would overpower me whenever I would think of her. I hadn’t even told Tink about it. I was afraid she would laugh at me. I knew that I had grown but a part of me would stay, er, grown until I tried to push it back down. I soon discovered that touching it made it go away but would also bring this fantastic feeling that left me all breathless and tingly and this weird stuff would always coat the inside of my leaves when it happened. I didn’t want that to happen around Wendy. I was terrified she would be disgusted with me and would send me away. But the way she was wrapping herself around me made it difficult to think or even breathe. Her lips pressed against my flaming-hot skin. I heard myself moan as she moved her lips over my neck and she sucked gently; I felt her teeth graze my skin and let out another moan. Come on. You’re Peter Pan, you don’t MOAN like some whiney mermaid. My hands drifted down her body and I discovered that her little sleeping garment had ridden up her thigh; my hand was met with the creamiest skin possible and she let out a little gasp and her head flew back. I leaned down and touched my forehead to hers, staring into her eyes. Those eyes that had captured my heart and had never given it back. I was more than content to just stare into her eyes all night but her hands were making their way over my back and I felt her tugging at the leaves. I rose up off her a little, and asked her what she was doing.

“I want to see you, Peter. All of you.” The quiver in her voice made me shudder and I didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. All these new feelings were making me nervous. And I didn’t like being nervous. I wasn’t afraid of anything. Except how Wendy was making me feel. I glanced down and saw that one part of me was continuing to grow. She followed my eyes and I felt my face grow red. I jumped off the bed and I gave her my signature pose.

“I should probably be going,” I heard myself mutter. STUPID. STUPID! STUPID! Wendy was up in a second and the look on her face was one of pure terror.

“What? Why? Please don’t go.” I turned from her but heard her sniffle and turned back to see tears streaming down her cheeks. I never ever wanted to see my Wendy cry. And knowing that it was something I did to make her cry broke my heart.

“Wendy, please don’t cry.”

“Why are you leaving Peter? I thought…”

“I’ll be back,” I said hurriedly but I saw her shake her head and turn away. Her shoulders were shaking and I knew she was trying to hide her tears.

“That’s what you said last time,” she said in the softest voice. The pain in her voice broke my heart. Flinging aside my discomfort, I ran to her and scooped her into my arms. She looked up at me and I saw the shock in her eyes.

“I never want to leave you, Wendy,” I whispered in her ear. “You mean so much to me, I never want to be apart from you.” I felt her fingers in my hair and I closed my eyes.

“Kiss me, Peter,” she whispered. I bit my lip; I hadn’t thought to bring any kisses with me. Stupid. I looked down and searched my leaves for any acorns or flowers that might have survived my flight. I looked back at her sadly.

“I didn’t bring anything with me, Wendy. I’m sorry.” She looked confused. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I didn’t bring any kisses with me.” To my astonishment, she let out a little laugh. I frowned. What could be so funny? Was she laughing at me? I hoped not.

“Oh Peter, you silly boy. I forget how much you still do not know. You see, I lied to you that night. A thimble is actually what I put into your hand five years ago.” I let her go and she stood in front of me. Reaching into my leaves, I pulled out the silver chain that had remained around my neck ever since she had left.

“You mean this? This is a thimble?” Wendy’s eyes went to the thing around my neck and she gasped.

“You kept this? All this time?”

“Well of course. It’s your ki—I mean, thimble.” I was SO confused. “So what’s a kiss?”

“This is a kiss.” And she pressed her lips to mine again and I became lost in her thimble…kiss. I’ll never get these words straight. I broke away and gasped.

“What you were going to give me that night, before Tink stopped you. That was a kiss.” She nodded, her hands resting on my chest.

“And what I gave you on the deck of the Jolly Roger was my hidden kiss. Only one person in the world gets my hidden kiss.”

“And I have it,” I couldn’t keep the smugness out of my voice. She had given it to me, after all, and I would never let another have it. 

“Yes, Peter. You have my hidden kiss. Now kiss me.” Finally knowing what she meant, I bent down and kissed her. I decided I never wanted to stop kissing her. I backed her up until she hit the edge of her bed and she softly landed on top of the covers. I followed her down, trapping her with my arms and kissing her until we had no breath left. I felt her hands tugging at my leaves again and I broke away from her, only this time, I lingered over her, our eyes never breaking contact. I took her hand and lead it to my hip, where a large leaf held my ensemble together. I helped her find it and then my hand fell away; she tugged and I felt the cold air on my skin as my clothes fell to the floor. Her eyes glanced over me and she grabbed me and pulled me on top of her; only her thin sleep wear and undergarments kept us from being skin to skin. My biggest fear now was that there was no way to hide my growth; and it was getting worse. I felt like she would notice at any second. I felt like I should explain to her before she discovered it and became offended. She would send me away. I couldn’t take the chance.

“Wendy, wait.” She leaned back and gazed into my eyes. I forgot my words for a moment, completely lost in her dazzling depths of blue. 

“What is it, Peter?” I shook myself and felt my face go very red. 

“I want to…apologize.”

“Whatever for?” I bit my lip; how was I supposed to explain this when I didn’t even know what it was? 

“Something….strange might happen. Well, it’s happening right now…umm, I mean…” For the sake of Neverland, why was I becoming tongue-tied now?! She leaned up and I leaned back a little. I couldn’t look at her but I felt her hand on my chin and she was forcing me to look back at her. I swallowed before I opened my eyes.

“Tell me,” she said gently. I couldn’t. I didn’t know how. I decided I would just show her instead. Taking her hand, I showed her the way down my body and brought her warm palm to my strange growth. I wanted to scream as soon as she touched me there. This was a mistake! Why hadn’t I thought this through?! I saw her glance down and back up at me. Her hand squeezed a little and I didn’t know if I wanted to disappear or throw my head back and crow. She leaned up and started to lean me back, until my back hit the pillows. She was leaning over me, her hand flat on my stomach and she was gazing into my eyes.

“Close your eyes,” she said softly; her voice was deep and husky and made me grow very warm. I already felt like I was on fire; I was ready to burst into flames. I waited for Wendy to extinguish me before my flames consumed her as well. But I did as I was told and closed my eyes; I trusted her with my life. I felt her small hands grasp me and squeeze again and I gasped. She slowly moved her hands up and down and I felt my hips leave the bed. 

“Sweet Neverland, Wendy,” were the words that escaped through my clenched teeth. My hands gripped the blankets tightly as Wendy picked up her pace. She had me at her mercy. I was reaching that amazing, breathless feeling before I even realized it. My eyes shot open and I gasped.

“Wendy, stop!” But it was too late. I let out a little groan as I felt myself seize up and was overpowered by a rushing feeling, like a bolt of lightning striking me and I was still standing. Panting, I glanced up at her and saw her watching with me; but it wasn’t disgust in her eyes. There was something else there. She smiled and leaned back on her feet.

“I take it it felt good?” I didn’t have the words to speak; I could only nod. She nodded too and rose up on her knees. I saw her bite her lip and something like uncertainty or question flash in her eyes. She stood up on her knees and I saw her hands slide under her sleepwear and rose it over her head. She shook her hair back and I felt my jaw drop at the breathtaking sight before me. She was absolutely perfect. Her skin, lit up by the moonlight, looked so smooth to the touch and the way the moon hit her, it looked like fairy dust coated her skin. Her blonde curls reached her waist and she opened her eyes and glanced uncertainly at me. I wanted to wipe all uncertainty from her mind; I leaned up on my knees and stood in front of her. I wanted to stare at her body all night but my eyes went back to hers and I tried to convince her of my adoration with that look in my eyes. Tentatively, I reached out to touch her. I didn’t want to do anything wrong but my god, I needed to touch her. She had two freckles on her collarbone and I kissed them; my lips made a path down her chest to the valley of her breasts. Her nipples looked like the coral that I often loved to explore under the sea; under my touch, they became like stone. I leaned in and touched my tongue to one. She let out a gasp and her hands flew to my hair. Gods I loved when she did that. It was like she lit me on fire every time she would wrap her fingers in my curls. One of my hands rested on her back while the other went to her right breast; my mouth on one, my hand on the other, I showed each precious globe the proper amount of attention. I suddenly wanted more. I didn’t really know what more there was but I knew I hadn’t seen all of her; there was still a piece of material that hid her from me. I had seen the Indian women bathe; I had even watched Princess Tiger Lily from time and time and noticed how different they were from me. The Lost Boys would sometimes bring Indian girls back to the hideout to play; they never went too far but I caught glimpses of their dark skin. Wendy was nothing like that, though. Her skin was pale and silky, her hair looked like it was spun from gold. I gently pushed her onto her back and my hands went back to her breasts. I loved how she tossed her head and her eyes closed lazily every time I touched her. I trailed my hand down her flat stomach and across her hipbone. The silk drawers that she wore were tied at the corners. Never breaking our eye contact, I pulled at the ties and slid my hand underneath the material. She sucked in a sharp breath as my fingers gently touched her and I felt something strange; I had to see all of her. Kissing her again, trying to kiss away her fear, I pulled the drawers down her legs and tossed it aside. Pulling away from her lips, my eyes glanced down and widened.

I don’t know how I knew but she was perfect in every way. I couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful. I cupped her with my palm and my finger slid into her; I froze as she let out a scream. Had I hurt her? It felt wet, like a wound. I didn’t want to ask but I had to know that she was ok. I pulled away a little and found her eyes. She gave me a little nod and closed her eyes again. I loved that I knew what she was thinking; even more of a reason I was convinced she was the only one for me. She tossed her head about on the pillow and my hand went back to where it had been seconds before. I knew I would probably make a fool out of myself for I had no idea what to do or how to make her feel good. But I continued with my exploration, deciding if I did something wrong, she would stop me. My fingers slid into her again and I heard breathy moans coming from my Wendy. The noises that she made gave me clues on what was working the best; I was delighted when her hips jerked upward and she cried out my name. I decided I wanted to hear that sound a lot more that night. I leaned forward and kissed her belly button, trailing my tongue down her velvet skin until I reached where my fingers had been dallying moments before. I bit my lip (I was definitely nervous but also excited at the same time) and ran my tongue along the wetness that I had been caressing; I could immediately tell it was a good thing because she grabbed at her hair and screamed again. I lowered to the floor and stood up on my knees, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. My tongue and fingers did wicked things to her and every time I did something right, she rewarded me with a sharp pull of my hair. I don’t know how long it was but she suddenly seized up and positively screamed my name to the heavens. And then she was perfectly still. I stared at her for a moment, not being able to look away. She was so beautiful, her chest heaving as she tried to steady her breathing; her beautiful blonde hair strewn all over the pillow around her, and a pink tinge all over her body. My knees were starting to get a little sore so I climbed back onto the bed and she sat up. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. My hands gripped her hips and I felt myself growing yet again. I didn’t know what was supposed to come next but felt too embarrassed to ask her about it. I was distracted by the acorn hanging around her neck and I held it in my hands.

“Is this--?” She merely nodded, her eyes alight. My eyes went back to hers and I swallowed; I still didn’t know if I liked feeling this way. It made me feel vulnerable and weak and I know that I am NOT weak. But Wendy had this way of making me come undone in her arms. I wanted nothing more than to take her back to Neverland and have her make me feel that way all the time. 

“Wendy…come with me,” I whispered in her ear. She pulled back, her eyes wide. 

“To Neverland? Peter, I have forgotten how to fly.”

“I’ll soon teach you again!” 

“I am much too old for such adventures, Peter. Am I to just leave my family behind?”

“Come to Neverland and be my family,” I said urgently and I heard her gasp. Uh Oh. What did I say? She took my hands and leaned in close. 

“Peter, do you remember the last time you took me to Neverland? What we called ourselves?”

“Mother and Father,” I said immediately. Of course I remembered. She had been the perfect mother to the Lost Boys. 

“And that night in the Fairy Glade…you said it was all just make believe. That it would make you seem so old to be a real father.” I nodded as she recited the words I had told her years ago. Where was she going with this? Why was she reminding me of this? She suddenly looked shy and looked away. I was puzzled by her behavior but I cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to mine.

“Wendy, why do you bring these things up now?”

“Peter…if I come to Neverland with you…might we, someday, have a family of our own?” I scratched my head, puzzled. Did she mean the Lost Boys? Of course they would need a mother too, as the first batch of Lost Boys had. If that’s what she meant…

“Well of course Wendy! The new Lost Boys would love a mother. And I’ll be Father again! It will be just like the last time!” Her smile had faded a little and I had no idea why. Didn’t she like this idea?

“Oh Peter…that’s not exactly what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean? Speak plainly, Wendy, and don’t hide anything else from me.” She bit her lip and I immediately wanted to soothe that spot with my kisses but I forced myself to listen to what she had to say.

“Peter…I should like a real family. Children of my own. Children that would be mine…and yours.” I was still lost. 

“You can call the Boys yours, Wendy, if you are to be their mother.”

“No, Peter, I mean I would like…for you and I to make children together.” She was growing very red and I was still VERY confused. How did someone make children?! 

“How is this done? Tell me, Wendy!”

“It is a very grown up process, Peter. Done only by people who truly love each other. And who are married.” Married. I had heard that word once or twice. My throat stuck a little as I asked the question that burned inside me.

“You mean you want a…husband?” The word stung my mouth. Hook’s taunting words came flooding back to me and I winced. Wendy was watching me, looking anxious. 

“Yes, Peter. I want a husband. And children of our own.” I suddenly knew what she was saying and I could feel my heart breaking. Hook had predicted that she would grow up and forget all about me. She would replace me with that word. She would soon forget all about me. I suddenly flew up and landed on the floor. I had to get out of here. I had to get away. I would NOT cry in front of Wendy. I wasn’t going to let it happen and so I had to leave. I searched for my leaves but couldn’t find them anywhere. Frustrated, I decided to just leave them and fly back to Neverland naked. As I was making my way to the window, I felt her hand on my wrist and I squeezed my eyes shut, determined not to look at her.

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

“I need to get back to Neverland. I can see I have been distracting you from your life…from your husband.” I heard her gasp and I still couldn’t look at her. 

“Peter. Why on earth would you think I have a husband?”

“You said you wanted children and that you have to be married to have them. I’m not your husband so I’m not the one you would have children with.” Those very words caused my heart to ache. I pulled out of her grasp but felt her fingers close around my arm, tighter this time. 

“Peter, look at me.” I shook my head and I heard her huff.

“Look at me.” Reluctantly, I turned back to her and saw her standing right in front of me. I was a little distracted by her shimmering body again but I forced myself to look into her eyes.

“I do not have a husband. Nor have I ever had one. And I said I want to have children with you.” Her words caused a little spark in my heart but I mentally kicked myself; don’t get too excited. You still don’t know what this means.   
But I did. I knew what she was saying. And my heart was beating faster and faster.

“You mean…you want me to be your husband?” Her lovely face broke out into a wide smile and I felt something wash over me; I grabbed onto her and kissed her as I had never kissed her before. She seemed to melt into me and I gathered her in my arms and flew back to the bed. Leaning over her, I pressed myself against her and felt her hot and moist where I was hard and ready, for what, I didn’t know. I reached up and squeezed her breasts again and heard her moan. 

“Wendy,” I whispered in her ear, “you’re going to have to help me out here. I’m not sure I know what to do next.” 

“Follow your instincts Peter,” she replied and it made my skin alight the way she whispered against my skin. “I want you to make love to me.”  
“I don’t understand,” I muttered, not ever wanting to admit that there was something I didn’t understand. But I knew she wouldn’t hold it against me. I feel like my Wendy knows me better than anyone else and she will never judge me. I can actually make mistakes around her. I don’t make many but at least I have that freedom, if it ever comes up. 

“This…is the thing grown ups do? How children are made?” I wasn’t sure I was ready to make a child. Not that I didn’t think Wendy would make an amazing mother but it would make me seem so old to be a real father. But she gripped my face in her hands and her eyes found mine.

“It’s also how people who love each other, show it. I told you about my hidden kiss…well, I have something else as well. Something only one person gets, and it’s very precious to me. And I want you to have it.” I loved Wendy even more for explaining it like that. I leaned down and kissed her and I felt her hand pulling mine down her body, between her thighs. Her palm grasped me again and I gasped into her mouth, immediately feeling the ache for her again. My hand went back to her and I felt her pulling me into her. Was this even possible?! Wouldn’t I hurt her if I put myself into her like that? But I felt her spreading her legs even wider underneath me and she seemed to relax a bit, her whole body going limp. I bit my lip and found her eyes.

“Wendy…I don’t want to hurt you.” That was the truth; yes, I was a bit afraid but more so because I didn’t want to do anything wrong and I certainly didn’t want to do anything to hurt her. But she gave me a reassuring smile.

“It will only hurt for a moment, Peter, but it will be worth it. Go on.” I glanced down at where we were rubbing against each other and saw that I was so close to being inside her. Finding my courage, I grasped myself and felt her for where I was going; it wasn’t hard to figure out and I pushed forward, my arms going to either side of her so that I created somewhat of a wall with Wendy right in the middle. I pushed forward until I felt some resistance and noticed she had a pained expression on her face. I bit my lip. I was hurting her, I could tell.

“Wendy?”

“Please, Peter, just do it,” she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. I panicked when I saw tears leaking from those eyes and I wanted to pull out of her and forget this whole thing but the way I felt inside her was dizzying, the way she clutched my shoulders as I entered her, and the way her legs wrapped around my waist, pushing me deeper into her. I couldn’t stop now. One of my hands continued to support me while the other stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. I leaned down to nuzzle at her cheek and I whispered against her soft skin.

“I love you, Wendy.” She started to answer but I cut her off with my lips, my tongue dancing along with hers. I seized my chance and thrust forward and felt her shudder against me, heard her cry against my lips. I broke away to lean back and study her and saw she was biting her lip, hard, her eyes still squeezed shut. I glanced down at where we were joined together and could barely breathe; she was so incredibly tight and the way she was taking me inside her was beyond anything I could imagine. I stayed still, though, for fear of hurting her even more. I gave her time to adjust, and for a moment we both stayed perfectly still, joined together and experiencing that feeling for the first time. I wasn’t sure if this was normal but I felt like we were made for each other; we fit together like puzzle pieces and I wanted to absorb all of her into me. She shifted her hips just a little and I bit my lip, feeling some incredible friction. She moved again and her eyes slowly opened and found mine. With a sly smile, she started to move and I let out a gasp, as I felt that delicious friction. I pulled back just a bit and pushed back in and it felt like her body was inviting me in. I leaned down to kiss her as my hips started to move a bit faster; I felt her buck upwards, meeting my thrusts. We soon found a rhythm together that had us both panting. I could never have imagined something so wonderful; she was perfect and this was perfect. I wanted to do this with her every minute of every day. It was the best thing I had ever experienced, better, even than flying! I felt like I was about to fly apart into a million pieces and I saw her throw her head back, her long hair starting to stick to her sweaty shoulders. 

“Peter,” I heard her gasp. “Let’s finish together.” Gods, whatever she wanted, I’d gladly do for her. I was so grateful to her for showing me this. For giving me this.

“How…do we do that?” I managed to get out. She bit her lip.

“Things are about to get even more pleasurable! Ooooh.” She suddenly stopped thrusting and instead, bucked her hips upward and grinded against me; I think I lost it completely. I felt myself fly apart, like I was being struck by lightning again. I felt something surge out of me and into her and I saw her throw her head back and she became limp and still. I never wanted to break our connection but I was too weak to move; I collapsed on her chest, resting my head on her slick breasts. We were both covered in sweat, our faces and bodies pink, broad smiles on both of our faces. I felt her fingers run through my curls and I closed my eyes, loving every moment with my Wendy. 

“Thank you for giving that to me,” I whispered against her chest. 

“You have my hidden kiss and now you also have this.” I glanced up at her and saw her smiling, her bright eyes shining like the stars.

“And this means you’re mine forever, right?” My heart flipped when I saw her smile and nod.

“I’ll always be yours. Don’t leave me again, Peter.” 

“Never,” I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her. I felt our tongues wrestle against one another and I rose up slightly, my hand going to her breast. Even though we had just finished, I felt myself harden inside her and I was more than ready to indulge in….whatever it was again. Making love, she had called it? I moved my hips slightly and heard her gasp. I leaned down and sucked at her neck, my hands moving up to caress her breasts again. I knew I would never get enough of that delectable body. 

“Can I make love to you again?” I saw her turn pink and wondered if I was even supposed to say that but then her hand was resting on my cheek and her gaze held mine.

“We can do it as often as we like.” I smiled, thinking that probably wasn’t such a good idea to tell me that. Now that I had made her mine, I would never let her go and had a feeling that once we returned to Neverland, we might never leave the bedroom. She was my world, my new beginning. Being a man, with Wendy by my side, would be an awfully big adventure. And I was more than ready for some new adventures with my beautiful Wendy. 

END.


End file.
